The Promise that have been Kept
by black-thief
Summary: SEQUEL OF WHEN HATE TURNS TO LOVE Sakura and Tomoyo was left behind by Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura didn't have a chance to say her feelings towards Syaoran... Please read AN to clear everything! SS, ET COMPLETE!
1. Who is he?

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 1

Who is he?

Disclaimer: Leave me alone! I don't own CCS.

Summary: the sequel of When Hate Turns to Love ^ ^. Sakura and Tomoyo was quite depress when Syaoran and Eriol left Japan. But they'll have a surprise that they will never forget. S+S, E+T. Please review

A/n: Many asked for the sequel and here it is! Is the title dumb?

---@@@---

5 months after Syaoran and Eriol left (March 13)

"Sakura, you're next," a girl with glasses said.

"Okay," Sakura said to the girl, "Naoko, where? Here?"

"Yes that's perfect!" Naoko said with a smile.

Tomoyo taped everything that Sakura did. Sakura laid down the floor pretending to be asleep.

"My princess, please be awake," the boy said as he tries to kiss Sakura (Familiar)

Sakura's eyes were opened and shoved of the boy. "I don't want to be kissed by anyone!" Sakura angrily said.

"Here we go again," Tomoyo thought while shaking her head.

"Sakura calm down!" Naoko said as she tries to stop Sakura from punching the boy.

---@@@---

Lunch Time

"How dare him!" Sakura shouted as she eats her food, "Trying to kiss me like that!"

"I understand you… Sakura," Tomoyo said, "It's been lonesome after Eriol and Syaoran left."

Sakura took out the emerald pendant and said, "Yes… it's been a while hasn't it… Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded and said, "Eriol said to me before he left that he will come back… maybe Syaoran will come back too."

"Tomoyo, let's go to the amusement park after school," Sakura suggested.

"Sure," Tomoyo said with a smile.

---@@@---

Dismissal Time

Sakura and Tomoyo went to the amusement park together. "Tomoyo, I have a question," Sakura suddenly said.

"Sure! What is it?" Tomoyo said.

"Why did you invite me at the amusement park… the time hat Eriol and Syaoran were still here," Sakura asked.

"No, I can't tell you," Tomoyo said, "that we are trying to make you two together."

Tomoyo puts her hand over her mouth and thought, "Oops I slipped!"

"Huh?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo was glad that Sakura didn't get it.

---@@@---

Amusement Park

Sakura and Tomoyo were having a wonderful time.

"Tomoyo! This is so fun!" Sakura said while riding the marry-go-round.

But then Sakura saw a boy with chestnut hair near the photo booth. "Is that who I think it is?" Sakura thought as she got off the ride. "Can it be?!" Sakura thought while trying to get close to the boy.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"I thought I saw…"

When Sakura turned back to see the boy, he was gone. "Saw what?" Tomoyo said.

"Nothing," Sakura said as she pretending that her saw nothing.

"Sakura, it's getting late," Tomoyo said.

"Let's go home," Sakura said with a bit disappointment in her eyes.

Sakura and Tomoyo went home together.

"I really saw him!" Sakura thought, "But why?"

"Sakura, are you alright," Tomoyo said with a concern look on her face.

"Yes, why did you ask," Sakura replied.

"Because you were silent for such a long time," Tomoyo said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes… here's my turn… see you tomorrow," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Sure," Tomoyo said while waving goodbye.

---@@@---

Kinomoto Residence

"Monster dinner is ready!" Touya said.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura said, "I'll go straight to bed."

"Fine!" Touya exclaimed.

Sakura went to her room and she thought about something very deep. "Mistress Sakura is there anything that bothers you," the light card said.

"No… it's nothing… don't worry about me," Sakura said as she looked at the pendant.

Sakura went near the widow and looked at the moon. "Who is that boy?" Sakura said while looking at the moon, "If it is not him… then who is he?"

---@@@---

A/n: Can't think of anything! Well please review! 


	2. Welcome back!

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 2

Welcome back!

Disclaimer: I really wish!

A/n: Please review! Hope you like it! 

---@@@---

School

"Ohayou! Am I late?" Sakura said as she opened the door.

"No… you're just in time," Tomoyo said with a smile.

Then Naoko approached her and said, "You're early today…"

"Yeah… I'm surprise too," Sakura said while sweat drops appeared.

Then their teacher, Terada-sensei (Am I right?), came and said, "Class, settle down… please go back to your seats… I have an announcement."

Everyone went to their seats and looked at the seat next to her and recalled a flashback.

Flash back

"Aaaaahhhhh! Why look I'm stuck with a dumb boy," Sakura exclaimed.

"What do you think, stupid girl," Syaoran replied angrily, "do you think I wanted to seat next to you, never."

And they both stared at each other with flames of anger in their eyes. Then teacher arrived and classes have begun. 

"Now, now Sakura please seat down," Ms. Mizuki said, "I have an important announcement."

Sakura apologized to Ms. Mizuki and she sit down.

"Class, we are going to have a play," Ms. Mizuki explained happily to class, "and Naoko is the director, Naoko please come in front."

"Um… classmates the title of the play is Sleeping Beauty, "Naoko explained nervously to her classmates, "I will announce the characters after lunch."

 End of flash back

"I haven't said to him that I love him yet," Sakura thought, "If only I could say it properly like he did."

---@@@---

Near the entrance of their classroom

A boy and a woman were near the entrance. "Ms. Mizuki… I can't do it," the boy with navy blue hair and azure eyes said.

"Someone's coming," Ms. Mizuki said.

"Wait a minute… is that Syaoran?" the boy said as he looked at a boy with chestnut hair.

"Nihao (hello)!" the boy with chestnut hair said, "Forgot my face already… ne Eriol."

"No I didn't" Eriol protested, "It's just you've kinda… sort of… looked different."

Syaoran looked at himself and said, "Maybe it's the training that made my muscles a little bigger… you look different too."

 "Do I?" Eriol playfully said.

"Sure you are," Syaoran said, "You became a bit taller and looked a bit smarter."

"Of course I do," Eriol said.

"Boys aren't you going inside?" Ms. Mizuki interrupted.

"Ms. Mizuki, you go first," Eriol weakly said.

"Alright," Ms. Mizuki said.

Ms. Mizuki entered the classroom and everyone was surprised. "Oh! Kaho! Long time no see," Terada-sensei said.

Tomoyo's eyes widen and thought, "If Ms. Mizuki's here… can it be… he's back."

"Now, now," Ms. Mizuki said, "go back to your seats."

Then everyone heard from outside the classroom some arguments. "You go first!"

"No you first!"

"You go!"

"Here's the deal, let's go in together."

"But don't ditch on me."

"I won't ditch you… ready 1, 2… 3."

Two boys clumsily entered the classroom. Tomoyo and Sakura were so happy that they broke into tears.

"Syaoran," Sakura said as she covers her mouth.

"Hello!" Eriol and Syaoran said in chorus.

Everyone said, "Welcome back!"

Eriol approached Tomoyo and said with a smile, "I promised I'll come back… didn't I? 

Tomoyo nodded. "Now don't cry," Eriol said as he wipes Tomoyo's tears, "It makes me sad to see you crying."

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and Eriol then at Sakura. "I'm back… Sakura," Syaoran said as he approached her as well.

Syaoran hugged Sakura and said, "I told you that my heart will always be with you no matter what."

Everyone clapped and Eriol, Tomoyo Sakura and Syaoran blushed as red as a tomato.

Naoko approached Syaoran and said, "I have a favour to ask you."

"Sure… what is it?" Syaoran said as he let go of Sakura.

"Could you please be the prince in my play," Naoko replied.

"What?! Another play!" Syaoran exclaimed, "I thought it was finished already."

"It's the same play as before," Naoko explained, "It was rescheduled remember."

"Sure, I'll be the prince," Syaoran sighed.

"Do you still memorize your lines?" Naoko asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied.

Then Naoko approached Eriol and said, "Can you be the king?"

"You already know my answer," Eriol said as he looked at Tomoyo.

"Then I'll take it as a yes," Naoko said with a smile.

---@@@---

Lunch Time

"How was it in England?" Tomoyo asked.

"Okay… but lonely sometimes," Eriol said while looking at the sky.

"Why?" Tomoyo said while looking at Eriol.

Eriol turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "Because there is no goddess to make me smile when I'm lonely," Eriol answered.

Tomoyo smiled and joked, "And no schemes in making Sakura and Syaoran fall for each other."

"Speaking of schemes… did Syaoran tell her?" Eriol eagerly said.

"Yes but Sakura didn't answer him yet," Tomoyo replied while looking at the two, "Want to watch the video? I got it on tape."

"How did you…"

"I was hiding while taping that kawaii moment," Tomoyo said with her glittering eyes.

"You really do anything to tape our plans," Eriol said as he gave a small laugh.

"Of course," Tomoyo said as she gave a small laugh as well, "I haven't got a chance to tape most of our plans."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at them. "They sure got along well," Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded and said, "Syaoran… I… I… wanted… to say… that… that… I…"

Then the school bell rang. "It's the bell," Syaoran said as he looked at his watch, "You better go to practice… I'll be waiting at the penguin park and tell Naoko I'll start practicing tomorrow."

"Sure! Ja ne," Sakura said as she got up, "Tomoyo, let's go!"

"Oh… that's the bell," Tomoyo said as she got up, "Better get going."

"I'll be waiting at the penguin park," Eriol said, "See you there after class."

"It's a deal!" Tomoyo said as she run off to class.

---@@@---

Practice

"I couldn't say to him that I love him without making a fool of myself," Sakura thought as she looked very frustrated.

"Sakura, is something a matter?" Naoko said as she went to see Sakura.

"I'm okay… don't worry," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Where's Syaoran?" Naoko asked.

"He said that he will start to practice tomorrow," Sakura replied.

"And Eriol," Naoko continued.

"Don't know… ask Tomoyo," Sakura said as she looked at Tomoyo.

Naoko approached Tomoyo and asked, "Where's Eriol?"

"He didn't said a word to me but he must want to rest first," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"That's okay! I understand," Naoko said, "Let's start practicing!"

"Hai!" everyone said.

---@@@---

Penguin Park

Syaoran and Eriol were sitting on the swings. "When do you plan to stay?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran answered, "I was asked by the elders to go back to Japan… they didn't tell me when to come back."

"If I was given to stay here forever… I'll say yes," Eriol said while looking at the sky.

"Is it because of Tomoyo," Syaoran said.

"You did change," Eriol happily said, "You're not THAT dense anymore."

"What?" Syaoran said.

Eriol gave a big laugh and said, "I guess I'm wrong! You haven't change a bit!"

Two girls approached Syaoran and Eriol. "Eriol let's go!" Tomoyuo said.

"Where?" Eriol said.

"You know the tape," Tomoyo silently said.

"That… let's go," Eriol replied.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing special," Tomoyo and Eriol said, "We better get going."

"Those two... wanna go to the amusement park?" Syaoran said.

"I thought you went there yesterday," Sakura replied.

"I just arrived at 4:00 in the morning,"Syaoran said, "How could I be at the amusement park yesterday?"

"I someone who looks exactly like you," Sakura said in a worried voice.

"I was right! This vacation they made is training after all!" Syaoran thought.

"Is something the matter," Sakura said.

"No… nothing's wrong… I'm alright! Don't worry," Syaoran said as sweat drops appeared, "Let's go."

"Sure!" Sakura said with a smile.

A/n: How was it? Please tell me what you think ^ ^


	3. the weird aura

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 3

The weird aura

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own anything that concerns anime and games!

A/n: I beg of you! Please review!

Sakura and Syaoran went to the amusement park. "Which ride do you want to go first?" Syaoran asked.

"I think… that one!" Sakura said while pointing the ride that spins around (I don't know what name it is but it was at the movie 2).

Sweat drops appeared at Syaoran's forehead and thought, "I hate that ride but if I don't go… I might upset her."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and said, "If you don't want to go… its okay with me!"

"I'll go," Syaoran said. "What am I saying?!" Syaoran thought.

---@@@---

Daidouji Mansion

(Imagine this part has some romantic music…)

Sakura ran and tried to chase time. Unlucky for her she missed the plane.

"Oh no, I didn't make it," Sakura said as she kneeled down and cried, "He didn't even said goodbye."

But she saw a familiar box and picked it up. "This box looks very familiar," Sakura said as she opened it.

She saw the content was the same as the box Syaoran bought and the card said:

_Ying Fa_

_                Wo ai ni…_

_                               Xiao-Lang_

_See the back for translation_

"The card seems to change," Sakura said as she scratches her head, "See the back… okay! If you say so…"

The back of the card said:

_Sakura_

_                I love you_

_                           Syaoran_

When Sakura read that she started to cry. Sakura didn't notice that somebody she knew was near by…

"Hey," a familiar voice said, "Why are you crying?"

"What the," Sakura mumbled as she looked up, "I thought you already left! All the efforts I exerted to catch the plane are gone! Why you…"

"Tisk, tisk, you are still stupid as usual," Syaoran smirked, "Our flight is the second one to Hong Kong."

Then an unusual silence occurred. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"I think you dropped this," Sakura said as she handed over the box.

"It's really for you," Syaporan romantically said, "Ying Fa."

"Then the card says is true?" Sakura said as she blushed more.

"Yes… I love you… more than everything," Syaoran said, "please wear that necklace."

Sakura wore the necklace with an emerald pendant. Then suddenly someone hugged Sakura (guess who)

"If you wear that necklace… my heart will be always with you," Syaoran said as he hugged Sakura tighter, "Goodbye… Sakura."

Sakura's tears were unstoppable. She couldn't say a word and Syaoran left Sakura.

Then Sakura said, "Goodbye… Syaoran!"

Syaoran waved his hand goodbye and went inside.

(End of the music thing)

"I really can't believe that he did that," Eriol said (His eyes are like dots).

"How are we going to help Sakura," Tomoyo said.

(Eriol's eyes black to normal). "Well… we could set them up like we did last time," Eriol said.

"Yes we could do that but," Tomoyo replied.

"But," Eriol mocked.

"We must not be caught," Tomoyo angrily said.

"I know that," Eriol said, "Do you have something in mind?"

"Um… nope," Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Eriol asked, "Is there something in my face?"

"No… nothing," Tomoyo said, "It's just I'm so happy to see you here."

Eriol smiled.

"Arigato… for keeping your promise," Tomoyo said with a smile with a little bit of tears.

---@@@---

Amusement Park (after the ride)

"Ugh! I don't want to ride that anymore!" Syaoran said with a sickest face you've ever seen.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she examined his face, "You look a little pale."

Syaoran nodded. "Which ride do you want to go next?"

"If you don't mind… I want to go back to the park," Syaoran asked.

"Sure, I don't mind," Sakura said with a smile.

So they went back to the park.

"Um… Syaoran," Sakura said as she blushed.

"What is it?" Syaoran said while blushing.

"I just want to say that I… I," Sakura said, "I want to say… that… I… feel… the…"

Before Sakura could finish they sense an aura.

"An aura?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"They started already," Syaoran accidentally said.

"Started what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Syaoran said as sweat drops appeared.

Then the aura disappeared.

"It's gone," Sakura said, "What was that all about?"

*heart beat sound* 

An awkward silence occurred.

"Hello!" a familiar voice said.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed and exclaimed, "Eriol!"

"Sorry! Did something happen here?" Eriol asked, "I felt something strange awhile ago."

"We sensed an aura!" Sakura said in a scared voice.

Eriol looked at Syaoran and Syaoran did the same.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, "You better go home now."

"Why! I want to know what's happening," Sakura insisted.

"Go now!" Syaoran shouted, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Sakura was quite surprised and said, "Sure…"

"Tomoyo, you should go with her," Eriol suggested.

Tomoyo nodded and left together with Sakura.

"I think they want to know that they are here," Syaoran said

"I'm sure that it was from the Li Clan," Eriol seriously said.

"I think we should warn Sakura," Syaoran replied, "I have a bad feeling that she will be involved."

"But you just yelled at her," Eriol said, "Besides, we must clarify first before we tell Sakura."

"Sure," Syaoran said.

---@@@---

A/n: Do you like it? I hope you did. Please send me your reviews.


	4. the dream

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 4

The Dream

Disclaimer: OO; I'm getting tired of saying this!!!!!

A/n: Hi! I highly recommend that you read first When Hate turns to Love and please review. I forgot to post it on my first chapter. Like I always say… enjoy!!!!!!!! ^_____^

---@@@---

Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation

"They are acting strange lately," Sakura said.

"I'm sure that they are just worried about us," Tomoyo replied, "Aren't you glad that they are worried about us?"

"I am but," Sakura said, "I just want to know what's happening."

"I know how you feel," Tomoyo replied, "but I'm sure that they have a reason for not telling you what's happening."

"Tomoyo… you're right!" Sakura said, "I feel much better now… thanks."

"No problem," Tomoyo said.

---@@@---

Kinomoto residence

"How the play doing," Fujitaka asked Sakura who seems to be thinking about something very deep.

"The play… its doing great," Sakura sighed.

"It doesn't sound great to me," Fujitaka replied.

"Yeah, it's not great because a monster is the princess," Touya interrupted.

"Sure… whatever," Sakura replied, "I'm done."

 Sakura placed her plate on the kitchen sink and went to her room.

"Touya, she's not cheerful as usual," Fujitaka said.

"For awhile there… she not that energetic anymore," Touya replied.

"Did something happen?" Fujitaka asked.

"Beats me," Touya replied.

---@@@---

Sakura's room

"Why do I feel this way," Sakura said as she buried her face on her pillow.

"Mistress… please… don't be sad," the light card said.

"I'm not sad," Sakura replied, "I just want to go to sleep… leave me alone!"

Just like she said she went to sleep.

*Dream*

It was dark and the only one there is…

"Where am I?" a girl with auburn hair said. She looked around and saw two boys with chestnut hair. "Why is there two Syaorans," Sakura said.

The boys just looked at her like she was not known. She approached them and touched one of them and the boy she touched broke into tiny pieces like glass.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura exclaimed as she got up full of sweat.

"Having a nightmare," a toy-like creature said.

Sakura looked at her hands and said, "It was just a dream…"

"Sakura, what was it all about?" Keroberus urgently said, "It might be a warning."

"I don't understand… it's not possible that there are two Syaorans," Sakura replied.

"Two kids… even if I don't like that kid… please tell him to be careful," Keroberus seriously said, "I'd better go to sleep… good night."

"Good night," Sakura replied. "I wish that it will not happen to him," Sakura thought.

---@@@---

A/n: Sorry if it's short… but I'll make a longer chapter next time. Please review ^ ^  
  



	5. I can't say it

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 5

Dislaimer: o.o I don't own CCS… now leave me alone!

A/n: Enjoy!

---@@@---

School (Friday)

"Ohayou!" Sakura said as she came in.

"Ohayou!" Syaoran said with a warm smile.

Sakura's eyes widen and approached Syaoran. "Syaoran… please be careful," Sakura said while looking at the floor.

Syaoran picked up Sakura's chin and kissed her.

"Why? It's not like him," Sakura thought.

Eriol became suspicious and dragged Syaoran outside.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Eriol shouted at Syaoran.

"Li Syaoran," Syaoran answered, "What's wrong with you?"

"No! You're not Syaoran!" Eriol said, "Tell the truth! Where is the real Syaoran?!"

"I guess I'm caught… you're good… Clow Reed," Syaoran said as he disappeared, "He'll be coming soon enough."

"That aura… Yelan," Eriol thought as he went inside the classroom.

"Eriol, where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"I'll talk about it later at recess," Eriol said in a serious manner.

Tomoyo approached Eriol and said, "Eriol, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Eriol said.

"Something's wrong and I know it," Tomoyo insisted.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eriol replied.

"Okay… but please don't solve your problem alone," Tomoyo said in a concern way, "I care about you so please if you want to talk about it just tell me… okay."

"Sure," Eriol said.

Then someone arrived and said, "Am I late?"

Naoko laughed and said, "You already arrived a while ago!"

"Nani?" Syaoran said and approached Eriol.

"Syaoran, your mother started," Eriol said.

"What did she do?" Syaoran asked immediately.

"She copied your appearance and she…"

"She what," Syaoran said.

"She kissed Sakura," Eriol said.

"Why is my mother doing this?" Syaoran said.

Someone tapped Syaoran's shoulder. "What!" Syaoran angrily said.

It turns out to be Sakura and she said, "Oh! Sorry if I disturbed you."

Then they didn't speak to each other during the practice.

---@@@---

Recess

"So Eriol, what do you want to talk about," Sakura said to Eriol.

"The one who kissed you wasn't Syaoran," Eriol immediately said.

"Then who is!" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran will be the one to tell you," Eriol said as he looked at Syaoran.

Sakura went to Syaoran and said, "What is Eriol talking about?!"

"The one who kissed you was my mother," Syaoran said as he looked at the Sakura, "She copied my appearance… please be careful."

"I will," Sakura replied, "and please be careful too because I dreamed that you will break into pieces and… and…"

Sakura started to cry. "Don't cry," Syaoran said as he hugged her, "I can pass any trial just to be with you."

---@@@---

Eriol & Tomoyo (Recess)

"Tomoyo I," Eriol said as he looked into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, "I want to say sorry of being rude."

"It's okay… I understand," Tomoyo said with a warm smile, "Do you think that they'll be able to pass this trial."

"Tomoyo, how did you know," Eriol asked.

"I just guess," Tomoyo said, "but if it involves you… please be careful, I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you," Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo slightly on the cheeks.

Tomoyo rested her head on Eriol's shoulder and said, "We should stop plotting something to get them together… I think Sakura could say it to him in no time."

Eriol combed Tomoyo's hair using his fingers and said, "I think so too. If this trial is over… would you like to… go out… sometime?"

"You know I'll say yes," Tomoyo said as she kisses Eriol on the cheek.

*Ring! Ring!*

---@@@---

Dismissal Time

"Um… Syaoran," Sakura said while blushing.

"What is it?" Syaoran replied and gave her a warm smile.

"I want to say that… that… I… um… I… want to say that I," Sakura said while blushing, "I wanted to say that… would you go to the ice cream shop with me?" Sakura thought after she said that, "I can't say it to him."

"Sure," Syaoran said, "When?"

"If you like," Sakura replied, "we would go today."

They went to the ice cream shop without Eriol & Tomoyo. "You two look like a happy couple," the lady at the ice cream shop said, "what do you like?"

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream please," Sakura said, "What would you like?"

"I'll have chocolate," Syaoran said.

"Is that all?" the lady said.

They both nodded and the lady said, "That would be 300 yen please."

Sakura was looking at her wallet but Syaoran gave the money. "I'll treat you," Syaoran said.

"Arigato," Sakura said as she got her ice cream.

They ate their ice cream but Sakura finished first. "Syaoran," Sakura said.

"Nani?" Syaoran said as he swallowed his ice cream.

"I want to say that," Sakura said as she blushed, "I… I… I… um… would you like to have dinner at our house?" "Darn! I still can't say it!" Sakura thought.

"Sure but would your brother mind?" Syaoran replied.

"No," Sakura said.

---@@@---

Tomoyo and Eriol

"How long are you going to stay here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can't say," Eriol replied, "but I'm willing to stay here for a long time."

"What do you want to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know," Eriol answered, "what do you want to do?"

"Just walk me home," Tomoyo said with a smile, "that's all."

"Your wish is my command," Eriol playfully said.

Eriol walked Tomoyo home. "Ja ne!" Tomoyo said as she opened the gate.

"Ja!" Eriol replied as Tomoyo went inside. "I sure wish that she'll be alright," Eriol sighed while walking.

A/n: What do you think? I think that When Hate turns to Love is better 0_0 Please review = ). Ja ne!  


	6. Syaoran having dinner with the Kinomotos

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 6

Syaoran having dinner with the Kinomotos 

Disclaimer: I don't own kawaii Syaoran, smart Eriol and Tomoyo and especially the super duper dense Sakura okay!!!!!

A/n: Sorry for the long update… my computer was broken.

---@@@---

As soon as Sakura got home…

"Otosan! Could Syaoran have dinner with us tonight?" Sakura said.

"That GAKI is having dinner here," Touya suddenly said, "Say no."

Fujitaka smiled and said, "Sure why not… besides I want to meet your friend."

Sakura looked at Touya and stick out her tongue and went to her room.

"Yipee!" Sakura said as she got her celphone.

"What's happening," Keroberus said.

"Nothing," Sakura said as she dialed a number, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Nani," the person in the other line said.

"Syaoran, it's Sakura," Sakura said with a smile.

"Na… nani?" Syaoran nervously said.

"Anou… otosan agreed," Sakura happily said, "He said that you can have dinner with us tonight."

"At what time," Syaoran asked.

"Six o'clock," Sakura said, "Ja ne!"

"Ja!" Syaoran replied as he hung up.

As Syaoran hung up, Sakura went to the kitchen.

"I'll try," Sakura heard.

Sakura approached his father and asked, "Who was that?"

"It's the university… I need to go there now," Fujitaka replied, "But you can still have Syaoran to have dinner with us… okay?"

Sakura nodded, "But… Touya hates him! What if he does something to him?!"

"I know you can handle it," Fujitaka replied with a smile, "Leave some dinner for me."

"Sure," Sakura said, "Have a safe trip!"

"I will," Fujitaka replied, "Touya, I'm going… take care of Sakura."

"I will!" Touya shouted out loud.

---@@@---

Li mansion

Syaoran was in the kitchen and he thought, "What will I do? I don't wanna make a fool out of myself!"

Then someone approached him and said, "What are you doing… Master Xiao-Lang?" 

"Wei… it's you," Syaoran said as he cleared his mind, "I was cooking dumplings."

"Is that for Ying Fa?" Wei asked, "I'm sure she'll love it."

Syaoran nodded as he continued to cook his dumplings.

---@@@---

Kinomoto Residence

"Onichan! Please don't do anything fishy!" Sakura said as she chopped some vegetables.

"I promise otosan not to play stupid pranks on your little friend," Touya smirked as he took some meat out of the ref.

"Promise?" Sakura said as she stopped cutting the vegetables.

Touya just went silent and he was frying the vegetables.

They cooked a delicious looking dish and a few moments later…

*Ding dong*

"That must be him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll get it," Touya smirked, "Go prepare the table."

"Okay," Sakura replied.

Touya went to the door and mumbled something. He opened the door and saw a chestnut haired boy looking quite shy. "Come in," Touya said, "The monster's waiting."

Syaoran looked up and gave him a mean look and went to the living room.

"Monster! The gaki is in the living room," Touya shouted.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said as she stomped on Touya's foot, "And he's not a gaki!"

"Ouch! Why you," Touya said as he went to the kitchen.

"Here are some dumplings," Syaoran said while blushing.

"Arigato, anou… Syaoran… I," Sakura said as she accepted the dumplings, "I wanted to say that I… I…"

"Monter and gaki the food's ready!" Touya shouted.

"Let's go," Sakura said with a bit of sweat on her forehead.

"Sure," Syaoran said as he followed Sakura.

Touya saw the dumplings and said, "Check if the dumplings are poisoned."

"Grrr," Syaoran said as he gave Touya a death glare, "Why you…"

"Stop it!" Sakura said, "Let's just eat."

"Fine… whatever you say," Touya playfully said.

Sakura and Syaoran are eating their dinner looking at Touya in an irritated way.

"Stop staring at me or I'll melt," Touya said while he took a bite of the stir-fry.

"Let's eat Syaoran's dumplings," Sakura happily said.

"Gaki, you eat it first," Touya said, "We'll never know."

Syaoran looked at Touya and took a bite on the dumpling. Touya watched him and said, "It's safe… ikadakimasu!"

Sakura took a bite and said, "These are great! Did you make this?"

Syaoran blushed and nodded. "Not bad," Touya said, "I'm finished! I'll going to take a bath… if you did anything to that monster… I'll kill you!"

"Don't mind him," Sakura said with dotted eyes and it came back to normal as soon as Touya left, "Anou… Syaoran."

"Yes," Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura.

"I… want to say that… I… I… lo," Sakura said as she blushed, "I want to say that the play will be held this Saturday… and… and…"

*Ring, ring*

"It's mine," Syaoran said as he got his celphone, "Hello."

Nobody answered. "Hello," Syaoran said, "Who is this?!"

Syaoran hung up and said to Sakura, "Prank phone calls… you were saying?"

"I… I… I… think of you as a… um… I… want to say that," Sakura said while blushing.

*Ding dong*

"It's already late," Syaoran said as he looked at the clock, "Better get going."

"Sure," Sakura said, "See you at the play."

---@@@---

A/n: You like it? Please review!


	7. The play

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 7

The play

Disclaimer: Stop it! I don't own it! Anything that involves CCS is not mine!

A/n: Hello again! Just say what you want for the ending and I'll give it to you!

---@@@---

Kinomoto Residence (Saturday)

"I don't know if I want to do this," Sakura said to Keroberus, "What shall I do?"

"You can us the mirror card if you want," Keroberus playfully said.

"That's a great idea," Sakura exclaimed as she looked for the key.

"Hey I was just joking," Keroberus said while sweat drops appeared.

But too late…

_The key that uses the power of the stars…_

_Appear before me in your true form…_

_Sakura, the one who has a contract with you commands it…_

_RELEASE!_

A staff appeared and Sakura said as she holds a card, "Please copy my image and you go to the play, MIRROR CARD!"

Then a girl with a mirror appeared and copied Sakura's appearance.

"What can I do for you mistress," the mirror card said.

"Please go to the play and take my place," Sakura said.

"But Sakura, she doesn't know the lines," Keroberus said.

"I'll try," the mirror card said, "Please show me the script."

Sakura hugged the mirror card and said, "Arigato… if you need me I'm at the penguin park."

The mirror card nodded.

---@@@---

School

"Where's Sakura?" Naoko asked everyone.

"I don't know," Tomoyo said.

Then a girl with emerald eyes appeared. "Am I late," the girl said.

Syaoran became suspscious and said, "Sakura, may I have a word with you?"

"Su… sure," Sakura replied.

They went outside. "You're the mirror card… are you," Syaoran said.

"No, I'm Sakura," Sakura insisted.

"But I sense a card's aura not Sakura's," Syaoran said.

"Okay… Mistress Sakura doesn't want to come," the mirror card said.

"Then where is she?" Syaoran asked.

"At the park," the mirror card said.

"Okay… you may come back inside," Syaoran said.

They went inside and Syaoran approached Eriol. "Eriol, I'll go get something," Syaoran said.

 "I know that that's not Sakura," Eriol said, "Go then… I'll just make an excuse for you."

"Arigato," Syaoran said as he rushed outside.

"What was that all about," Tomoyo asked.

"Don't worry… Syaoran's just worry," Eriol said as he placed his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder.

---@@@---

On the way

"If Sakura's not careful maybe she'll…" Syaoran thought as he rushed towards the park, "Don't think like that! Trust Sakura"

Syaoran arrived at the park. He saw a girl sitting on the swings. "Sakura," Syaoran said as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl turned around and said, "Syaoran? I thought the play is starting right now."

"Why are you here?" Syaoran said as he sat besides Sakura.

Sakura blushed and said, "I don't feel like acting right now."

Then suddenly an aura was felt. "That aura!" Syaoran said as he stood up.

"It's coming from the forest," Sakura said.

"I'll go there," Syaoran said as he walked towards the forest.

But suddenly someone held his hand and said, "Please be careful."

"I will," Syaoran replied, "I will come back for you."

"Syaoran," Sakura said as she detached a necklace and gave it to him, "Please hold on to this... promise you'll come back safely… because I love you so please…"

Syaoran received the necklace and said, "So you kept this."

Sakura nodded. "I'll come back," Syaoran said as he went into the forest.

---@@@---

Play

"He hasn't come back yet," Eriol said to Naoko, "I'll go look for him."

"I'll come too," Tomoyo said as they went to the park.

They arrived at the park and saw Sakura. "Sakura, where's Syaoran," Tomoyo asked.

"In the forest," Sakura replied.

"So they started already," Eriol said.

Sakura nodded but suddenly they heard a familiar voice. Sakura stood up and said, "That's Syaoran!"

"Something must have happened," Tomoyo said.

"Let's go there now!" Sakura demanded and went into the forest.

They all went there and saw a beautiful lady together with Syaoran. But there were two of them. They are trapped in a bubble like cage. "Card mistress, glad you came," the lady said, "I'm Yelan Li. You came along too, Clow Reed."

"You're Syaoran's mother," Eriol said, "Why are you doing this."

"Syaoran's mother," Sakura thought.

"You'll find out," Yelan replied, "This test is only for the card mistress. No interruptions!"

"A test," Sakura said.

"If you find out who's the real Xiao-Lang, he'll be you're future airen," Yelan explained, "but if not… he'll forget his memoies about Japan. Including all of you"

 "No it can't be!" Sakura thought.

---@@@---

Syaoran's thoughts

"Mother, why are you doing this," Syaoran asked Yelan.

"My dear Xiao-Lang," Yealn said, "the elders want to test if the one you love can be a future wife of a Li."

"But mother…"

"Meilin's love one was already tested and he passed," Yelan said, "She's the card mistress… she can do it."

"I sure wish she'll pass," Syaoran thought.

---@@@---

Forest

"Card mistress, where is the real Xiao-Lang," Yelan said.

"Um.. can I ask something first," Sakura said, "What is airen?"

"Sakura it's a…"

Before Eriol could finish Yelan placed a force field between Sakura and Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I told you," Yelan said, "No interruptions! Now who is the real Xiao-Lang!"

A/n: How was it? Could Sakura choose the real Syaoran? Find out in the next chapter! Review, review!


	8. I wish I'm right

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 8

I wish I'm right

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS unless you'll help me invade Clamp and make CCS ours… just joking!

A/n: Yipee! The last chapter! I think!

Sakura was looking at the two Syaoran's and said, "There is no difference between the two. How could I choose the right one?"

---@@@---

Other side of the field

"Darn! I wish I was in there," Eriol said.

"Just have faith in Sakura," Tomoyo suggested as she closed her eyes, "She'll choose the real one. She does love him."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and said, "You're right. But I do hope she'll pick the right one."

Then a woman touched Tomoyo's shoulder. "Ms. Mizuki!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Ms. Mizuki smiled and said, "I was worried about you. The play is already starting. By the way, where are Syaoran and Sakura?"

Eriol looked in front of them and said, "They're at the other side."

"What's happening here anyway?" Ms. Mizuki asked.

Eriol looked at Ms. Mizuki and said, "We shouldn't interfere with the plans of the Li clan."

"What he's trying to say is that," Tomoyo explained, "The Li clan is testing Sakura if she has a right to be a… um… Eriol, what did Mrs. Li told us?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and said, "That she told us that if she passes Syaoran will be her future airen."

"Um… Eriol, what is an airen?" Tomoyo asked.

"Airen is a Chinese word for…"

Tomoyo blinked and said, "WHAT! Is the Li Clan THAT serious?"

Eriol nodded and said, "They want a perfect life for Syaoran because he's the future leader of the Li Clan."

"I understand all of these," Ms. Mizuki said, "Then I'll make an excuse for the four of you."

---@@@---

Sakura's place

"Card Mistress, which Xiao-Lang do you choose," Yelan demanded.

Sakura couldn't decide which Syaoran is the real one. She closed her eyes and thinks very hard but suddenly a familiar voice speaks to her.

"Sakura, if you love me you'll choose the right one," the voice said.

"Syaoran, what if I choose the wrong one," Sakura replied.

"I have faith in you," Syaoran said, "and remember that the real Syaoran holds the symbol of my love to you."

"What symbol?" Sakura asked.

Nobody replied and Sakura opened her eyes. "The symbol of his love," Sakura mumbled, "What could that be?" Sakura examined the Syaoran's and she saw something strange on the Syaoran on the left. "Something's shining in his chest," Sakura said and a sweet voice said to her, "Mistress Sakura, just recall everything before he left Japan."

"Light card," Sakura said, "Arigato"

Then nobody replied and Sakura thought, "Before he left Japan…"

Flash Back

"Just because you passed the cardcaptor test doesn't mean we have to be nice to each other," Syaoran said.

"You're just scared of me, are you," I said in a teasing tune.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"NO I'M NOT!" shouted Syaoran like the whole class would hear.

"Are you dreaming, Syaoran," Ms. Mizuki asked.

"No, sorry Ms. Mizuki," Syaoran said as he sat down and looked at me with a bigger flame of anger in his eyes.

I started to laugh and we didn't talk to each other the whole period.

"We did fight a lot back then. If it wasn't for the strange events happening we weren't able to be friends or able to love each other," Sakura thought.

"… The main characters will be," Naoko announced, "Sakura and Syaoran."

Everyone clapped except for…

"WHAT! A DUMB BOY WILL BE THE PRINCE!" I exclaimed.

"WHY! WHY AM I THE PRINCE OF THIS STUPID GIRL?!" Syaoran shouted.

"*giggle*we did freak out when we learned that we are the main characters but how did Syaoran able to love me anyway," Sakura thought

"Remember the time that the earthquake occurred?" a familiar voice said.

"Syaoran," Sakura said.

"That's the day I first called you by your name," Syaoran said.

"You called me dumb back then," Sakura replied.

"Then here's my flashback for you to remember," Syaoran said.

Many ghost appeared in front of Sakura and Sakura cried then fainted.

Syaoran catch her and said, "Sakura, are you alright? Hey! Sakura" Syaoran just hugged her until she regained consciousness.

"Too bad I didn't get to see it," Sakura said but nobody replied, "Syaoran?"

---@@@---

Other side

"We must help her," Tomoyo said.

"I know," Eriol replied, "Tomoyo, close your eyes and try to talk to Sakura."

Tomoyo closed her eyes and she thought, "Sakura please hear me."

"Tomoyo?" a voice said.

"Sakura," Tomoyo thought, "I'm glad that I reached you."

"Tomoyo," Sakura replied.

Tomoyo said, "I know that you can do it. I know you can and Sakura."

"What," Sakura replied.

"About the earthquake," Tomoyo said, "Eriol, Nakuru and I did that because we want you and Syaoran to fall for each other because…"

"If it wasn't for you and Eriol… I didn't know that Syaoran is the greatest person on earth," Sakura replied, "Thank you very much."

"Good luck," Tomoyo said as she open her eyes.

"What did you tell her," Eriol asked.

"I told her that we are the one responsible for the schemes," Tomoyo said, "I couldn't…"

"I understand you," Eriol said as he held Tomoyo's hand.

---@@@---

Sakura's place

"Thank you for the support," Sakura thought and she recalled the other flashback.

Flashback

"HEY! Stop following me," I shouted, "you…you… big idiot!"

"I'm going at the same direction you immature girl," Syaoran replied, "It' not like I want to follow a dumb girl because maybe… I'll get lost or something."

I gave him a death glare and exclaimed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You're not only dumb but deaf too," Syaoran replied in a carefree manner.

I tried to control my anger but can't control it any more and gave him a punch that he'll never forget."

OUCH!" Syaoran exclaimed while rubbing his head, "Why did you do that for… DUMB GIRL!"

"Why do you care," I said in a snobbish way.

"Because can't you be more graceful like Meilin or" Syaoran said irritably, "like my four sisters!"

My face becomes hot and I exclaimed, "Can you butt out that stupid cousin of yours that acts like a leech!

"Hey you' re the one who started it or else…"

"Or else what?!"

Syaoran's expression changed into a sneaky one and said, "Or else that you're jealous about Meilin… right?"

I suddenly got embarrass and replied, "No I'm not!"

"Yes you… are?" Syaoran said, "It's already raining! We have to run for it!"

I nodded. As we were running, I slipped and twisted my ankle. "Ouch!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my foot and tried to stand up, "Ouch! It hurts…"

Syaoran handed her his sweater and mumbled, "Ride on my back…"

I thought, "Is this really him…"

"Ride on my back… before I change my mind!" Syaoran exclaimed.

I rode on his back and I thought, "I can't believe that he's being nice…"

"Where are you going anyway," Syaoran asked, "I'll take you there."

"At the amusement park," I replied, "is it okay with you?"

"I was going there too," Syaoran said.

"His back is warm," I thought, "Is it because I punched him that hard and made him thinks this way."

"He helped me even if I hit him too hard," Sakura thought.

During the practice 

"He seems to be thinking about something… but what," I recalled.

"Syaoran you're on," Naoko said.

"Uh… yes," Syaoran said while scratching his head, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them… I saw Syaoran blushing very red and I ran away.

"It was hard for me to be kissed by him back then," Sakura thought.

"Card Mistress! Who is the real Xiao-Lang!" a woman shouted.

Sakura looked at the two Syaorans and closed her eyes. "His symbol of love… his symbol of love… what is it," Sakura mumbled and she suddenly recalled something, "Could it be… the necklace." She opens her eyes and approached the two Syaorans. "The real Syaoran is that one!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed the one on the left.

Yelan smiled and release the real Syaoran from the bubble and remove the shield between Sakura and Eriol and Tomoyo. "It took you a long time but you're right," she said.

"I'm right… I'm right!" Sakura said as she approached Syaoran and hugged him, "I'm right! I'm glad that you're safe! Syaoran…"

Eriol and Tomoyo approached them. "She did it," Eriol said.

"Yes… she did it," Tomoyo replied as she looked at Sakura jumping up and down.

"And it's all over now," Eriol said with a sneaky smile, "Remember our deal."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and said, "No."

Eriol sighed.

Tomoyo began to laugh and said, "I didn't forget"  
Then two people approached them. "I did it!" Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled and looked at her mother.

"Um… Syaoran," Sakura said as she stopped celebrating, "What does airen mean?"

Syaoran blushed and Eriol and Tomoyo laughed. 

"Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Eriol and Tomoyo said.

"Um… Syaoran," Sakura said as she turned her eyes back to Syaoran, "What does it mean?"

"It means that…"

"It means that he will be you're future husband," Yelan said as she touched Syaoran, "My Xiao-Lang always get embarrass with these things."

"A husband… I'm too young to have a fiancée," Sakura quietly said while blushing.

"That's the rule of the Li clan my dear," Yelan said, "Don't you love Xiao-Lang?"

"I do love him but…"

"You don't have to be my wife if you don't want to," Syaoran said while looking at the ground.

"No… I was just shocked when you're mother said that to me," Sakura said as she hugged Syaoran, "I'd be happy to be a future fiancée of the greatest boy I met."

Eriol smiled and Tomoyo shed tears of joy. "This is yours," Syaoran said as he gave Sakura the necklace.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Xiao-Lang, we need to go back to Hong Kong to tell the elders," Yelan said.

Syaoran nodded and said, "Till we meet again."

"Be careful," Sakura said.

"I will," Syaoran replied.

Eriol said, "Be sure you'll come back for Sakura."

"If you don't," Tomoyo continued, "You'll be the most miserable boy in the world."

Sweat drops appeared on Syaoran's forehead and he said, "I don't like the sound of that. Better get going."

"Bye," they all said.

A/n: What do you think? Should I add another chapter? Tell me ok!


	9. Meilin goes back to teach Sakura

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 9

Meilin goes back to Japan to teach Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't OWN… I repeat… I DON'T OWN CCS

A/n: Gomen for the long update. There are sooo much school work and our computer is reprogrammed 3 times this month! 

---@@@---

Hong Kong

"I need to what?!" a certain ruby eyed girl shouted as she heard Syaoran and Sakura's story.

"Meilin, you need to do this," Yelan explained to the girl.

"Your telling me to teach someone how to be a fiancée," she said in her careless tone, "…Like I care!!!"

Syaoran gave Meilin a death glare and sweat drops appeared on Meilin's forehead. "Alright! Alright! I'll do it! Just don't look at me like that! When will I go back there?"

"Today," Yelan said in a monotone way.

"Bu-but… I have a date tonight!" Meilin insisted, "Could it be tomorrow?"

Yelan shook her head and said, "Sorry Meilin."

---@@@---

Japan (flower shop)

The flower shop was full of beautiful roses. Different colors, sizes, beauty and a certain girl admires at the flowers with content. "I wish Eriol will give me flowers like these," the girl said.

Without her knowing a boy with navy blue hair and eyes heard what the girl said. "You want roses… I'll give you some," the boy thought and a bouquet of roses appeared on his arms. He approached the girl and said, "Am I late my fair Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo's eyes glittered and said, "What beautiful roses! Where did you have them?"

"It doesn't matter where I got them my beautiful Tomoyo. I, Eriol Hiiragisawa, think that you are more beautiful than these flowers," Eriol said as he gave her the flowers.

Tomoyo blushed and said, "Stop it!"

"Then let's go my fair lady," Eriol said as he offered Tomoyo his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"Anywhere you like," Eriol replied with a smile.

"Then let's just… ouch!"

Tomoyo was going to fell down but Eriol caught her in time. "Tomoyo, are you alright?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo nodded and said, "I'm so sorry." She handed her hand and the girl with long black hair and Chinese clothes. Tomoyo saw the girl and said, "Meilin…"

"Daidouji…" Meilin replied, "Have you seen Sakura?"

"Yes… she's at her house… why?" Tomoyo replied.

"Yelan send me here. Would you accompany me to her house? I seem to forgot where it is," Meilin said while scratching her forehead.

"Tomoyo, maybe we'll have our date later," Eriol politely said.

"No, you may come with us," Meilin said, "Daidouji, you didn't told me that you already have a boyfriend."

Tomoyo blushed and said, "He's Eriol Hiiragisawa. Eriol, this is Meilin Li."

---@@@---

Hong Kong

"Mother, don't you think it's too early… to… be… um… Sakura's… um… fiancée?" Syaoran said while blushing so hard.

Yelan shook her head and said, "No… she already took the test and there's no turning back now."

"When will she be here at Hong Kong?" Syaoran asked while being measured for the ceremonial engagement.

"After Meilin thought her everything," Yelan said.

---@@@---

While walking to get to Sakura's home

"Daidouji, how was Sakura's test?" Meilin asked with a smile.

"She did have a hard time to know who's the real Syaoran," Tomoyo said and let out a giggle.

"That girl is so slow. I tell you that it's not comfortable being in that bubble," Meilin said in a proud way.

Eriol remained silent because he didn't know what to say. "Eriol, you've been quiet," Tomoyo said.

"It's just… I don't know what to say," Eriol said.

"Lighten up!" Meilin exclaimed, "You're acting like an old man!"

Silence occurred between the three and it was broken by Meilin, "So… you're the incarnation of Clow Reed…"

Eriol nodded and they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Sakura! It's me Tomoyo," Tomoyo said as she knocked the door, "Someone's looking for you!"

An auburn haired girl opened the door and said, "Hello Tomoyo… who looking for… Meilin!"

"No need to shout… Kinomoto," Meilin said in a careless way.

"Come in," Sakura said.

"Thank you," the three said in chorus.

They went in the living room and Sakura asked while filling Meilin's cup with tea, "What brings you here?"

Meilin drank the tea and replied, "Yelan send me to teach you how to be a Li fiancée."

"A what?!" Sakura replied while filling Tomoyo's cup with tea.

"Let me explain," Meilin said in a serious way, "You pass the test… right?"

Sakura nodded and stopped filling Eriol's cup. "Then Xiao-Lang will be your airen in the future. In the Li clan…"

"You must attend a ceremonial engagement," Eriol continued.

"How did you know?" Meilin asked.

"Clow Reed's mother was a Li," Eriol answered.

"Well anyway… Yelan asked me to teach you on how you will act, dress and especially," Meilin said, "on how to impress the elders."

"So you're telling me that you will be teaching me how to be his fiancée," Sakura said while rubbing her chin.

"Exactly! Hey… you're not so slow after all!" Meilin said with a huge smile.

"Huh?" Sakura replied.

"Sakura, Meilin… Eriol and I will be going," Tomoyo said as they got up.

"Sure… be careful," Sakura said.

"We will," Eriol replied.

---@@@---

A/n: Sorry if it's too short! Please send me your reviews! 


	10. Meilin's lessons

The Promise that have been Kept

Chapter 10

The first lesson

Disclaimer: I never owned CCS in the first place so don't sue me!

A/n: Arigato for those reviewed!

---@@@---

Tomoyo and Eriol's date

"Why did you come back here in Japan?" Tomoyo asked while eating her ice cream.

"Why are you asking me? Don't you want me here?" Eriol asked in a teasing way.

"Yes… I mean no!" Tomoyo replied, "I was just wondering."

"First reason is you," Eriol answered," Then I miss Japan and I felt that there will be happening here."

"You know what," Tomoyo said while blushing.

"…"

"This is our first date since you said to me those sweet words," Tomoyo said.

"Then I'll say it again," Eriol replied, "I love you…"

"And Eriol," Tomoyo added.

"What," Eriol said.

"Mother and I will be moving to England next month," Tomoyo said.

Eriol smiled and said, "Then I will come after you when you go to England."

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "That's why I love you so much."

---@@@---

Kinomoto Residence

"First, you must stand and walk with five books on your head," Meilin said as she stood up.

"But father doesn't know that I have a fiancée," Sakura said while waving her hands like crazy.

"He will know in three, two, one…"

*Ring, ring*

"I'll get it," Fujitaka shouted. He answered the phone and…

"A what?!" Fujitaka exclaimed, "I understand… okay."

"Please don't scold me, please don't scold me, please, please," Sakura muttered while her fingers are crossed.

Fujitaka approached them and said, "Do you really love him?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then you could be his fiancée," Fujitaka said with a smile and left the room.

Meilin smiled and said, "Now balance five books on your head."

"For what," Sakura said.

"For posture," Meilin replied.

Sakura balanced five books on her head and she did it without a sweat.

Meilin clapped her hands and said, "You're good! Next you must know how to talk with the elders properly."

"That's easy!" Sakura said, "Like this…" She bowed down and said, "I glad to meet you oh high one…"

Sweat drops appeared on Meilin's forehead and she said, "G-good but one thing you must not do when the elders are there is to not shout because they will punish you."

Sakura's expression turned into a scared one and she said, "Wh-what ki-kind of punishment?"

"Scary things I remembered when I was punished… the locked me in room full of snakes," Meilin said in a depressed way, "I tell you, being punished by the elders is a bloodcurdling experience."

"I don't want to meet those elders!" Sakura shouted.

"That's why I'm teaching you how to impress them and not to make them livid," Meilin said, "Never pig out in the table."

Sakura nodded. "Always wear decent and clean dresses," Meilin explained, "And here's one important thing."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Is to love Xiao-Lang with all your heart and never break his heart," Meilin replied with a smile.

"I promise to never break Syaoran's heart but I will love him more than anything," Sakura said as she reached out for her tiny finger.

Meilin's little finger shook Sakura's finger and she said, "If you did… I myself will kill you. If you excuse me… I'll go make a phone call. By the way, you can call him Xiao-Lang."

---@@@---

Hong Kong

*Ring, ring*

"I'll get it," Syaoran said as he answered the phone, "Nihao, Li mansion, Li Xiao-Lang speaking."

"It's me, Meilin. I want to talk to Yelan."

"Wait," Syaoran said, "Mother, it's for you! It's Meilin!"

Yelan got the phone and said, "Hello Meilin, any news?"

"Yes," Meilin said, "Sakura's ready. We could go to Hong Kong tomorrow."

"Very well, that's what I expect in a Card Mistress," Yelan said with a smile, "I'll phone the airport and get you a ticket tomorrow morning and all the preparations in the ceremony will be done."

"Thanks," Meilin said, "Maybe my lovesick cousin wants to talk to Ying Fa?"

"He'll be happy to," Yelan said as she gave the phone to Syaoran.

"Hello," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Syaoan said in a caring voice, "How were Meilin's lectures?"

Sakura giggled and said, "It's not so bad. I already learn everything."

Syaoran smiled and said, "Then see you tomorrow my fair Ying Fa. Bye then."

"Bye," Sakura said as she hung up.

---@@@---

Eriol and Tomoyo (5:00 pm)

They sat down near a tree and Eriol said, "Close your eyes."

Tomoyo had her suspicions but after a while she closed her eyes. She felt that something metal was wraped around her neck then Eriol said, "You can open them."

Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at the necklace around her neck. It had a heart-shaped pendant with a small amethyst stone in the middle. Tomoyo looked at the back and it says:

                _Tomoyo_

_                                Nothing will keep us apart. I love you…_

_                                                                Eriol…_

Tomoyo smiled, hugged him and said, "Thank you Eriol!"

Eriol hugged her tightly and said, "You know what makes me happy?"

Tomoyo stopped hugging Eriol and said, "What is it?"

"You," Eriol said with a smile. Their faces got closer. They could feel each other breath when suddenly…

*Beep, beep*

Tomoyo looked at the opposite direction and said, "It mine." She received a text and it says:

                _It's me, Sakura. Meilin and our family will go to __Hong Kong__. Don't worry Touya gave me a blessing so don't worry._

Tomoyo smiled and replied back:

                _Please have your visit taped for me. Good luck!_

Tomoyo pressed the send button and she looked at Eriol who is looking at the sky. "Sorry Eriol," Tomoyo said while blushing.

"It's okay," Eriol said, "It's getting late. I'll walk you home."

Tomoyo nodded and they got up.

"Tomoyo," Eriol said while blushing.

"Yes," Tomoyo said.

"Who was that?" Eriol said as he blushed even redder.

"Are you jealous?" Tomoyo said with a mischievous grin. Eriol nodded and Tomoyo said, "It was Sakura."

Eriol stopped blushing and said, "What did she said?"

"She said that she will go to Hong Kong tomorrow," Tomoyo said.

"Then we should wade her goodbye and good luck," Eriol said and Tomoyo nodded.

They arrived at the Daidouji mansion and Eriol said, "See you tomorrow."

Tomoyo nodded and gave Eriol a kiss on his cheek and said, "Be careful."

Eriol smiled and touched his cheek. "I will," Eriol said as he walked away from the mansion gates.

---@@@---

A/n: This story is near to the end!


	11. the ceremony, going back to england

The promise that have been Kept

Chapter 11

The Ceremony, going back to England… 

Meilin slept in Sakura's room since she didn't get to check in a hotel. "Meilin," Sakura said while she looked at the ceiling. Meilin groaned. "Do I have a right to be Xiao-Lang's fiancée?" Sakura asked.

"Of course you do," Meilin said as she sat down, "You're the Card Mistress, a beautiful girl with nice manners and good attitude, you passed the test and you especially soften Xiao-Lang's stone heart."

Sakura smiled and said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Meilin said as she lay down, "Get your sleep."

*Ring, ring*

"It's mine," Sakura said as she got her cell phone, "Hello"

"Sakura, it's me, Tomoyo," the girl in the other line said, "When are you leaving?"

"6:00 in the morning," Sakura said.

"How long are you going to stay there?" Tomoyo asked.

"A week… why?" Sakura replied.

"Eriol and I will be going to England next week," Tomoyo sadly said, "My mother's company will be more successful there."

"Then where should I send the tape?" Sakura asked with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"I know that you're crying so please stop crying," Tomoyo said with care, "I'll just call you if we get there. Bye!"

---@@@---

Daidouji Mansion

"Who were you talking to?" Sonomi asked.

"It was Sakura," Tomoyo said, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Tell me who was that boy with you awhile ago?" Sonomi said with a serious face.

"It's Eriol," Tomoyo replied.

"Is he your…"

Tomoyo nodded with a flushed face. "Then why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Sonomi said in a caring matter.

"Because I was afraid of you not accepting him," Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo, I will accept anyone that you love," Sonomi said.

"Thanks," Tomoyo said with a smile.

---@@@---

5:55 am (Airport)

"Sakura, don't worry," Tomoyo said while being accompanied by Eriol, "You'll do well."

"Thank you," Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo.

"You're always welcome my friend," Tomoyo said, "Then, the plane is leaving in five minutes."

Sakura stopped hugging Tomoyo and she said, "In advance, I wish you two a happy trip."

"Say hi to Syaoran for me," Eriol added.

"I will," Sakura said as she went inside the plane.

"Um… Eriol," Tomoyo said while looking at the plane.

Eriol looked at her. "What kind of a place is England?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"You'll going to love England," Eriol said with anxiety, "But we'll just discuss this at the ice cream shop."

Tomoyo nodded and they both exited the airport.

---@@@---

Inside the plane

"I can't wait to see Syaoran again," Sakura thought as she looked through the window.

"Kinomoto, before I forget. You'll be going straight to my room to prepare for the ceremony," Meilin said

Sakura nodded an asked, "How long are we going to get there?"

"About thirty minutes," Meilin said.

30 minutes later 

"Look through the window," Meilin said.

Sakura looked at the window and saw Hong Kong. "We're here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Let's go we don't want to keep them waiting," Meilin said as she winked.

The got down the plane, made all the check ins and they went outside the airport. Sakura saw a certain chestnut haired boy with a cold look on his face. He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and brown cocky pants. "Hey! We're over here!" Meilin shouted while waving her right arm.

The boy looked at her direction. He was damn hansom. He smiled the moment he saw Sakura. "One of your rare smiles," Meilin said with sarcasm, "I should have bought my camera."

Then four teenage girls and one fine lady appeared from is back. "My little brother smiled!" said the girl near to Syaoran's right.

"That's so cute!" said the other while pinching his cheek.

"Hey! That hurt!" Syaoran said while rubbing his face.

"And you're even cuter when you're annoyed!" said the other near Yelan.

Sakura let out a giggle since they look so funny when they argue. The other girl who didn't torture Syaoran said, "What a cute little girl!"

The three looked at Sakura and they said, "Meilin who is she?"

"She's Ying Fa," Meilin replied.

"Ying Fa? But my name's Sakura," Sakua whispered to Meilin.

"It you're name in Chinese," Meilin whispered back. "Ying Fa, these are Syaoran's sisters," Meilin said.

"Let me introduce myself," the girl with brown hair with a hair style like Meilin said, "my name's Ling Shin (I just made that up)"

"And my name is Shan Lin," the girl with black hair said whose hair is braided.

"My name's Xiao Ying (Weird name!)," the girl with ruby eyes like Meilin and long chestnut hair.

"Finally I'm the second to the youngest, my name's Yan Lin," the girl with black hair with highlights of brown said, "My hair is natural so don't ask."

"Ying Fa, let's go home now," Yelan said.

---@@@---

Ice cream shop in Japan

"England sounds like a great place!" Tomoyo said as she ate her ice cream.

"I know that you'll like it there," Eriol said as he ate his ice cream as well.

"Eriol, close your eyes," Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Eriol asked.

"Just close it okay," Tomoyo replied. Eriol closed his eyes. He felt very weird since he was the one who always ask Tomoyo to close his eyes. Then he felt something very familiar. Warm breath against his pale cheek and then soft tender lips touched those cheeks. Then he heard that something was placed on the table. "You can open your eyes," Tomoyo said.

Eriol opened his eyes and saw an antique box. "Sorry if it's all that I could give you," Tomoyo said while blushing.

"I'm always happy when it came from you," Eriol said with a smile.

"Open it," Tomoyo said.

Eriol opened the box and heard a piano. Eriol smiled and said, "Arigato."

---@@@---

Li Mansion

Sakura went to Meilin's room. "Tadaa!" Meilin said as she was holding a pink Chinese dress with cheery blossoms at the bottom.

"Is this mine?" Sakura asked with admiration.

Meilin nodded and said, "But before you wear this, I must fix you first." Then Meilin started her little make over.

---@@@---

Syaoran's room

"My little brother! Already have a fiancée!" Xiao Ying said as she watched Syaoran.

"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted.

"Why are you so cold to us but when Ying Fa is around you're so kind and gentle," Xiao Ying said with sarcasm.

"I don't know," Syaoran said as he looked down, "Maybe because…"

"You love her," Xiao Ying continued Syaoran's sentence, "I know everything about you and you know that."

"Yeah, I guess so. You're not like Ling Shin, Shan Lin or Yan Lin," Syaoran said to his sister.

"Because I don't jump on cute things," Xiao Ying said with a grin on her face.

He nodded and said, "I'll change now. You may go out now."

Xiao Ying nodded and went outside his room.

"How was you're talk with Xiao-Lang?" Yelan asked to Xiao Ying.

"It was good," Xiao Ying said while looking at the door, "but he did change a lot since he came back from Japan."

"Ying Fa is a great person to change our little wolf like that," Yelan said with a smile.

Xiao Ying nodded, "I will go and get dressed for the ceremony.

One hour later

Syaoran waited for Sakura outside Meilin's room wearing a green Chinese suit. Meilin stepped outside without Sakura. "Where is she?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't get too excited," Meilin said while pointing her finger at Syaoran. (Meilin was wearing a white Chinese outfit with small flowers for decoration)

Then Sakura went outside of Meilin's room wearing the pink Chinese outfit that Meilin was holding a while ago, her hair tied in a bun but her bangs aren't tied and the bun was clipped by a hair dress like Yelan's only smaller and simpler, her make up was a bit light and she was holding a Chinese fan.

"How'd you think?" Meilin said with a smile.

"You did great," Syaoran said.

Then Sakura shyly went to Syaoran and said, "Do you really think this dress makes me…"

"I told you," Syaoran interrupted as he placed his finger on Sakura's lips, "You look more beautiful than Aphrodite."

Syaoran removed his fingers and Sakura said, "Thank you. You look hansom too."

Syaoran blushed and said, "Th-thanks, let's go to the garden already."

Sakura nodded and they went to the garden together with Meilin. When Sakura saw the garden she was very astonished by the beauty of the garden. You'll see many kinds of flowers, birds mainly doves, a little fountain and a small lake. "It's beautiful," Sakura exclaimed.

Then she saw Syaoran's sisters. Ling Shin is wearing a purple (Chinese) outfit with a long slit at the side and her brown hair was braided in pig tails and tied in a bun. Shan Lin wore a blue Chinese outfit with little birds and flowers in the lower left of her dress and her hair was tied in a bun and was garlanded with sky blue flowers. Xiao Ying was wearing an orange Chinese outfit bordered with yellow lines and her hair was braided. Finally, Yan Lin is wearing a yellow Chinese outfit with a cute panda at the edge of the dress and her hair was tied in a bun and some strands of hair was placed in the side of her face.

"Let's sit down," Syaoran said as he sat in the chair in front.

Sakura followed him but the moment she sat down, five old men went at the garden. Everyone stood up (including Sakura) to honor the five. "You may now sea down," one elder said.

They all sat down. "We are here to honor Xiao-Lang's, the future leader of the Li clan, fiancée. Sakura or Ying Fa who is the Card Mistress and passed the test that Yelan Li gave," the elder said.

Everyone applaud. "Xiao-Lang," the elder said (the other four are just watching).

Syaoran nodded and went in front. He cleared his throat and said, "I, Li Xiao Lang, will be Sakura's airen in the near future and will promise to protect her at all cost. As the future leader of the Li clan, I will be held responsible if anything happens to Ying Fa."

Everyone applaud and Syaoran went back to his seat. "Sakura Kinomoto," the elder said, "Please come in front."

"You can do it," Meilin whispered. Sakura nodded and went in front.

"I, Sakura Kinomoto, accepts Li Xiao Lang's proposal and I will also promise that I will not break his heart," Sakura said and she went to her seat.

"Please come here," the elder said as he placed a paper on a table.

"Sign your names here," the elder said, "The paper will not be broken even if you burn it. It will be broken if Sakura or Xiao Lang doesn't love each other anymore."

They both nodded and signed their names. (Sound like a wedding -_-;)

"The ceremony is finished," the elder said and they went inside the room.

"Oh Sakura! I'm so happy for you!" Meilin said as she hugged Sakura.

"My brother's all grown up!" Yan Lin said.

"Now I have a sister!" Ling Shin said.

"You have three sisters," Syaoran said.

"Now girls," Yelan said, "Let's leave them alone for a moment."

"Yes mother," the four teenage girls said.

"Congratulations," Meilin added and went inside together with Yelan and the others.

Then they began to blush. Silence occurred… you can only hear water from the fountain and the birds. Sakura went near the lake and Syaoran followed. She removed her shoes and dipped her feet on the lake. "I feel like yesterday we were enemies who hated each other and now," Sakura said with a smile while looking at the lake.

Syaoran nodded. "Don't you think…"

Syaoran placed his finger on her lips and said, "I love you and that's important. Wo ai ni wo da Ying Fa (I love you my beloved Sakura)"

"Aishiteru Syaoran," Sakura replied, "and I don't know why. I keep asking myself for a long time."

"Me neither," Syaoran said as he looked at the sky, "Maybe because of that rainy day or that kiss or maybe I love you you're immature, stupid and loud."

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder and closed her eyes for a bit. "You don't know how much I missed you when you were gone."

"Yes I do," Syaoran replied back as he wraps his arms around Sakura.

Their faces became closer. They could feel each others breath and their noses already meet. Then Syaoran's lips touched Sakura's soft and tender lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck that brought them even closer. It was a long passionate kiss and they separated and breathe really deep. "I'm sorry," Syaoran said with a face as red a tomato and was looking away from Sakura.

"I-it's okay," Sakura said while blushing as red as Syaoran and playing with her fingers, "Let's go in."

Syaoran nodded and stood up. Sakura wore her shoes and they went inside.

An elder approached them and said, "Ying Fa, I believe that a Card Mistress. Would you mind showing me your true power?"

Sakura nodded and said:

_The key that uses the power of the stars,_

_Appear to me in your true form_

_Sakura, the one who has a contract with you commands it,_

_RELEASE_

Sakura's staff appeared and she asked, "What am I going to do?"

"Show me your two guardians," the elder said.

Luckily Touya brought Yukito along and Sakura bought Keroberus with her. Sakura nodded and said, "Yue, the moon guardian. Appear to me in your true form."

The symbol of Sakura appeared below Yukito. Yukito stretched his wings and covered himself with it and became Yue.

"Keroberus, the one who uses the power of the sun. Appear to me in your true form," Sakura continued and the symbol appeared below Keroberus. He stretched his wings and became a lion.

"Well done," the elder said.

Yue and Keroberus returned to their normal form.

---@@@---

One week later (Japan)

"Let's go," Sonomi said.

"Coming," Tomoyo said.

"Let Eriol come with us too," Sonomi said with a smile.

Tomoyo called Eriol and they went inside the plane and went to England.

-----The End?!----

A/n: It's finished! I'm sorry if there are few Eriol and Tomoyo moments. I want to thank all of my reviewer namely: 

Sally, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Umi, Vi3t BabiI, Geminikika1, santapaws914, MagicKnightNancy, dunkmoonX, lifes-mysteries18, mycherrywolf, sHaRoN, Amazonian Anime Queen, Anime Crew, Dark-Sonic, liza, alflirtbabe, me, Linda-liu, Sakura Li, sweetcandies13, Himoko Yatsumi, luckynumba7, LilAznMunchkin, Anime-fangirl1, someone, Fluffychans.

For those who asked me to email them when I update… Gomen! I was so busy that it slept my mind! Gomenasai!!!! Thank you for reading my fic! I'm really sorry for those who ask me to email them when I update… did I said that awhile ago already? I'm soooooooooooo sorry. To make it up for you guys… if I release another CCS fic just tell me if you want me to dedicate it to YOU!

  


	12. Author's note

Author's note.  
  
To explain what did happen to Eriol and Tomoyo, please read my fic I'll Fall for You Again and after this fic the sequel to the sequel of When hate turns to love will follow. If this Eriol, Tomoyo fic will not be successful, I will NOT make a sequel mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please read it!  
  
Black Thief ^_^ 


End file.
